Suburbia
}} Suburbia is a map in Phantom Forces. It consists of a suburban neighborhood hinted by the name. The map comes in between Dunes and Ravod 911 in map rotation. Landmarks Tree House The tree house is located in the center of the map, and is directly above the hill on the King of the Hill gamemode. It is also the location of a flare in the Flare Domination gamemode. It can be accessed by a ladder, making it hard to take. Empty Pool Coming Soon Greenhouse Coming Soon Objectives Overview The map was released By stylis studio to probably reference Call Of Duty:Nuketown.It Is a close quarter battlefield and Is the smallest map are in the game(at release).It has Three sets of houses # The left row (Where the phantoms spawn) # The middle row (The proposed battlefield of the map) # The right row (Where the ghosts spawn) It is compatible with the three gamemodes * Team Deathmatch * King of the Hill * Flare Domination With all the positions as said Flare A/Hill area -Tree house Flare B -Empty Pool Flare C -Greenhouse Strategy The engagement distances on this map will be very tight most of the time, apart from the large stretch of road that seperates each spawn from the centre of the map. Players will find this map very strange, because the game itself is meant to have at least some form of versatility. The abundance of cars and hard cover in general in the way make for very unorganised gameplay when travelling with teammates, and frequent engagements when the player goes "lone wolf", where the former statement about traveling with teammates means that the player does not know who to go for, because there is too many players going for him in different directions. This means that the player cannot "spray and pray" at their general direction, because they're all in different spots. The tight engagement distances means that shotguns and PDWs are perfect to make sure the player has enough power at point blank range to stop an enemy quickly. High ROF AR's like the As Val and M16A3 also work well, as they can offer better versatility than a PDW or shotgun. Using a sniper or DMR (apart from VSS) is suicidal, as there is no real point to snipe at all. Trivia * This map was added on the 3.1.2 update. ** It was added during the Halloween special. * Players used to be able to go on the roof of the treehouse and then camp on the roofs of the houses. ** However, invisible walls have been placed there to prevent people from climbing up on to the roofs, as these spots allowed for easier spawn-trapping and survival, thus making the matches unbalanced. ** Users can still get up to the edge of the roof but cannot walk across the roof and can easily fall off, plus it is an extremely dangerous spot as it makes a user an easy target. * Suburbia is possibly the most hated map throughout the community. This is likely because matches on this map tend to have mutliple Shotgun users and/or Melee only users, which the community does not look kindly upon. ** Another reason for the hate is the worse frame rate on lower-end spec PCs and the occasional frame rate drops on middle-ranged PCs. Category:Maps